


Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare

by elwon



Series: Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Clothes Stealing, Damian using britishisms, Light D/s, M/M, batboys movie night, discussion of sub types, domestic established JayDick, quilt fic, quilt making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Dick has too many blue shirts, so Jason starts stealing them. Eventually he has so many that he ends up making a quilt. This has unforeseen consequences.





	1. Softcore Punk-Rock Aftercare

One of the things that Jason hates about living with Dick is his habit of buying new clothes instead of cleaning his dirty ones like a normal person. That, coupled with his terminal inability to not leave clothes laying all about their shared flat, drives Jason... batty, for lack of a better word. Jason’s barely finished drying the latest load of Dick’s laundry when Dick returns home with a bag of shopping. While Dick’s in the shower, Jason takes a peek, and sure enough, there are three new blue shirts, and they’re always, always, blue, all the shades, patterns and prints that Dick can find. 

Jason’s not sure what puts the idea in his head, but he takes those new shirts out of the bag and shoves them into _his_ wardrobe, ducking back out into the kitchen before Dick hops out of the shower. He sits at the kitchen table, folding all the freshly warmed clothes, most of which belong to Dick, humming along with the radio. He can’t help it, if Bat Out of Hell starts playing, Jason _has_ to sing along. 

Dick wanders into the kitchen with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips and a confused look on his face. “Jay, have you seen my new shirts?”

“The ones you bought last week? Aren’t they in your dresser?” Jason says as if he’s not completely aware that’s exactly where they aren’t. Because there’s so many shirts stuffed into the drawer that it no longer closes properly.

“No, the blue ones I got today... I could have sworn I left them on the bed.” Dick’s pouting and Jason takes a moment to enjoy the cuteness before making sure his face is blank enough to cover that he stole them.

“Sorry, haven’t seen them. Don’t you have enough shirts? You definitely have enough blue shirts.” Jason shrugs, watching the play of muscles on Dick’s back as Dick sighs and walks out to check the hall instead. Maybe if Dick keeps ‘mislaying’ the new shirts he buys, he might stop buying them.

***

Dick doesn’t stop buying them. In fact if anything, despite the fact that Jason keeps telling Dick’s washed his clothes for him, Dick starts buying them in bulk. He comes home with six packs of blue t-shirts from the nearby mega-mart and Jason despairs of him. It gets so bad that Jason ends up with a closet full of blue t-shirts. Jason starts wearing them, just to make space in there. And alright, he can admit it is kind of nice to have more than three t-shirts to wear, and not have to do the laundry every three days, but there’s having around two weeks’ worth of clothes to wear in your wardrobe and what Dick’s doing. Dick seems to appreciate Jason wearing blue too, if the daily whistles and cheek kisses have anything to do with it. 

“Looking good, little wing! That colour really brings out your eyes.” Dick says, flopping into Jason’s lap like he belongs there. Jason doesn’t mind, because he sort of does. 

“Figured you wouldn’t mind me borrowing one of your six billion shirts.” Jason shrugs, trying to fight down a blush at the compliment.

“Mind? Why would I mind getting to see all of your gorgeous muscles...” Dick smirks widely as he squirms back into a more comfortable position, legs stretched out on the sofa and leaning back against Jason’s chest. “Honestly, I want to take you out and show you off. My handsome boyfriend in my muscle shirt!” Dick chuckles and Jason idly swipes at his hair in response.

“Actually, I’m a little worried that if I move, it’ll rip.” Jason grabs the remote to switch the tv to a random action film that neither of them are going to watch in favour of a hot and heavy make out session.

“Oh my god, you’re seriously killing me here, Jay.” Dick says, licking his lips, and Jason notices that Dick’s eyes are blown wide. Well. That’s interesting.

“Less talking, Goldie, more kissing.” Jason slides his hands into Dick’s hair and tugs his head closer to his own.

“Sir, _yes,_ sir!” Dick grins, leaning forward to press their lips together. Just as Jason thought, they don’t watch a minute of the film.

***

The shirt situation gets so bad that Jason’s forced to hide some in the locked bedroom that passes for his armoury in their apartment. Dick never goes near it if he can help it, so it’s the perfect hiding place. But even after doing that, Jason has to give some away. He fills two bags worth and takes them along to the nearest drop in centre, leaving them with the other donations of clothes. That eases the problem for all of a month before Jason’s running out of space again.

It’s an offhand comment from Alfred about Damian missing Dick now that he’s no longer staying in the Manor that gives Jason the idea to bundle up another load and trundle over there. He’s sitting in the kitchen having a nice chat with Alfred about the latest book they’re both reading when Damian stalks into the kitchen with a pissed off yet confused look on his face.

“Pennyworth, why is there a mound of blue shirts on my bed? I don’t own any blue shirts.” Damian says with a demanding tone. Alfred takes it in stride; he’s used to it by now.

“I’m afraid I know nothing about that, Master Damian.” Alfred picks up the teapot and pulls an empty cup closer to him. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Fine. But I will get to the bottom of this.” Damian harrumphs, sitting down heavily on the empty chair by Jason. “Todd. Why are you here?”

“I’m here to annoy you. Congratulations.” Jason says with a dry snort. “Having tea with Alfred, obviously.”

“Ugh.” Damian says, ever so eloquently, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, and I’m going to ruin your investigation. Those blue shirts are Dick’s hand-me-downs. All for you. I’ll tell Dick you said thanks.” Jason says, watching Damian’s face closely. “You’re welcome.”

“Grayson’s giving them to me?” Damian looks a little wistful, but there’s a barely there smile on his grumpy almost teen face, and Jason’s weirdly proud that he put it there. “But they don’t even fit me.” 

“Hand-me-downs are a time honoured tradition in many families, Master Damian. I’m sure Master Richard is simply reminding you that you’re still family and that he’s thinking of you, even though he’s moved out.” Alfred says mildly, passing Damian his cup of tea. Damian looks at them both suspiciously, but seems mollified when Jason nods.

“Hey, if you really don’t want them, I’ll take them to one of the homeless shelters.” Jason adds, sipping his own tea.

“No! They’re mine. You can’t take them back.” Damian blurts out, and Jason hides his grin in his teacup. Alfred gives Damian and look and the boy the frowns faintly before continuing. “I mean it’s rude to refuse a gift. Tell Grayson thank you.”

“Will do, brat. Will do.” Jason says solemnly.

***

The soft “AAAARGH” and thud from Dick in the living room pulls Jason from the set of blueprints he’s studying in his armoury. Pulling the door closed (and locked) behind him he heads into the living room, only to see Dick sitting on the couch, arms crossed defensively and glaring at the laptop that he threw from his knees to the coffee table. Jason’s glad the laptop had a heavy duty case on it.

“Uh, Dick? Everything okay in here? I heard... noise.” Jason says, walking up behind the couch and resting his hands on the back, looking down at Dick’s pout.

“No. I got a bad result.” Dick says, pushing idly at the laptop with a foot. Jason raises an eyebrow.

“Well, I’m sure you can fix whatever case you’re working on. Ask your friends for help, or whatever you sociable types do.” Jason lifts a hand to run his fingers through Dick’s thick soft locks, and Dick practically melts at the touch.

“Case? What? No, I took an online quiz that Babs sent me. I don’t agree with the results, at all.” Dick looks up at Jason, slightly sheepishly.

“Uh. So you took it out on your poor laptop? Okay then. I’ll be going now.” Jason says, seeing the look on Dick’s face turn calculating and thinking now is the best time to back away.

“Wait! Just look at these results and tell me that I’m right.” Dick gives Jason the puppy dog eyes look and Jason’s about to put his foot down when Dick reaches for his laptop and opens to lid so Jason can read the screen. “I’m not a bratty sub, right? Right?”

“Uh... I guess those aren’t the words I’d use...” Jason buys himself time, trying to decide on a better description for Dick despite the fact that he’s a full grown man that just threw a tantrum over an internet quiz result. Jason reads through all the descriptions next to the types, unsure which type Dick actually wanted to get. “Uh, definitely not a service or slave type, that’s for fucking sure. Probably not classic, either. I don’t know, sometimes you can be kinda... little boy?” 

“Really. Really?” Dick’s not quite glaring at Jason but his eyes are narrowed in displeasure, so Jason quickly re-evaluates. He may be Dick’s dom, but that doesn’t mean that Dick can’t kick him out of the bed to sleep on the couch when he’s annoyed with him. Which doesn’t negate the feeling that Jason sometimes gets when he looks around the apartment and realises that he does nearly all the cleaning, cooking and laundry while Dick doesn’t, that this must be a little like what single fatherhood is. He doesn’t want to bring that up with Dick though, because yes, there’s the joke that constantly gets floated around about Dick’s older harem of men, and his apparent daddy kink, but Jason doesn’t think that either he or Dick are into Daddy/Little Boy as a serious lifestyle choice.

“Well, it’s that or bottom. Maybe kinky fuck? I don’t know, slut doesn’t fit either.” Jason grins as he rereads the descriptions again. “Yeah, out of all of them I’d pick bottom? Yeah, definitely bottom.” 

“Hmmph. Better than bratty sub, I guess...” Dick says, mollified enough for now.

***

Jason’s still got too many damn shirts at home, and no clue what to do with them. 

That is until he walks past a homewares store on his way home from patrol one night and spots an amazing quilt in the window, all in shades of blue with different patterns and prints. It can’t be that hard to make a quilt, Jason reasons. He’s got more than enough material after all.

Two hours of research on how to make a quilt online later, Jason’s pretty sure he’s got this thing in the bag. It’s mostly laying out of geometric patterns and then sewing them together. If he can take over Gotham’s underworld then a quilt should be fairly easy. He orders the layer of fleecy wadding online and starts cutting up the mound of blue shirts he’s stolen from Dick and laying them out in squares on the floor of his armoury. He saves the centre square for the black t-shirt with the blue Nightwing logo that he bought from a gift store earlier that night after deciding to make Dick a quilt.  
It’s oddly soothing, laying out all the squares in an ordered fashion. 

When Jason thinks it’s big enough, he pulls out the sewing machine he uses for repairs for his and Dick’s uniforms and starts stitching the squares together. Jason looses himself to the repetitive actions of running all the panels for the top side of the quilt together, feeling a growing sense of accomplishment as the piece gets bigger and bigger with each square added to the outside of central square and spiralling out and out. It takes more time than Jason realises and when he pauses to stretch his arms and glances out the window, it’s well past dawn. Jason sighs and folds up his work, ready to fall into bed. This is a project that’s going to take a while, but Jason’s got the time.

***

In the end, sewing the quilt top ends up taking about a week or so, given that he can only work on it for about an hour a day. If he works any longer than that Dick starts wondering what he’s up to, and the quilt won’t be much of a surprise if Dick starts investigating. By the time he’s got all the squares together, the wadding to pad the inside of the quilt has arrived. It’s much lighter than Jason was expecting, but given that he’s accidentally made the quilt bigger than a king size, it’s just as well that the insides will be light enough to use most of the year. By the time he’s laid out all the squares for the backing side; because he still has a mound of shirts to use up and it looks better than a plain underside; he comes to the annoying realisation that he’s five squares short. Jason checks in his wardrobe, but the few blue shirts he has now he actually really likes, so those aren’t an option. 

Jason wanders into the kitchen to get himself a cup of tea before going to watch a movie with Dick in the living room for ‘date night’, when he spots the flyer that Dick’s slid under a magnet on the fridge door. The plan forms in his mind instantly and Jason grins to himself. Cup of tea in hand, he walks out into the living room.

“Hey Dickie, I’ve got a proposition for you...” Jason says, settling into his spot on the couch and smiling at Dick.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Dick looks up from scrolling through the channels to find something to watch.

“You’ve got too many damn shirts.” Jason frowns at Dick a little to emphasise his point. “If you go through them and reduce them down to twenty then I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Twenty! Jay, that’s not enough.” Dick stares at him aghast. “I mean, yeah, okay, since you started doing the laundry I can admit I have too many... but twenty?”

“Twenty _blue_ ones.” Jason says, because that’s still a ridiculous amount in his opinion.

“...Okay, that’s more reasonable. I’ll bite. Make it worth my while.” Dick bites at his lip gently, and Jason almost wants to change the ‘worth’ to sex, but he knows how much Dick loves the circus.

“I saw the flyer for the circus next month. I’ll take you for the day and I won’t complain once. How’s that?” Jason says, keeping his face carefully blank. Jason’s not a fan of the circus for a few reasons, the clowns and the rigged games being the two major ones.

“Seriously?” Dick blinks at him. Dick knows how much Jason doesn’t like going.

“Yes. Seriously.” Jason stares back at Dick, who rockets to his feet and runs into the bedroom. “Wait you’re going to do it now? What about the movie?” 

“Movie shmovie. Day trip to the circus!” Dick yells back. Jason shakes his head, he knew Dick would agree, but this level of childish enthusiasm is ridiculously, typically, Dick. Strangely enough, Jason’s reminded of the description for the little boy sub.

About an hour later, Dick yells out that he’s done, and Jason ambles in to the bedroom, seeing a pile of blue fabric on the bed, all dresser drawers are shut properly and a surprisingly orderly wardrobe on Dick’s side. He’s looking a little sheepish, though.

“Woah, you actually did it?” Jason’s impressed. Apart from the mess the bed’s currently in, the entire room looks tidier and strangely lighter. Who knew that simple rewards for doing basic household chores would work so well on Dick? Jason didn’t, but now he does? Hell yeah, he’s going to abuse that knowledge as often as he can get away with it.

“Um. Mostly? I had to keep twenty five, so I have a counter offer for you.” Dick rubs at the back of his neck. Jason lifts and eyebrow and gestures for him to go on. “I thought we could still go to the circus, but you can complain five times, one for each shirt?”

“Hmmm. You know what? That sounds like a deal.” Jason nods, and finds his arms full of an excitable Dick, who presses kisses all over his face with a big smile.

“Yes! Thank you, Jay.” Dick breathes out between kisses and Jason can’t help but chuckle at Dick’s behaviour.

“You’re welcome, Dickie.” Jason gives him one last long lingering kiss before he turns to look at the all the shirts on the bed. “Okay, I’ll bag those up and take them to the drop-in centre.”

“I can do that.” Dick says, pulling away and walking over to the pile of shirts, picking a couple of them up, ready to find a bag to carry them in. Jason walks over to the bed, reaching down under it to pull out a huge duffle, unzipping it and taking the shirts out of Dick’s hands to drop the in the waiting bag.

“Nah, you’ve done enough for today.” Jason says, only to look up to see Dick pouting slightly. “If it’ll make you feel better, if I’ll take the bag, I’ll get to complain _six_ times at the circus?”

“Deal.” Dick beams at him and throws himself back into Jason’s arms. His mission to get those last five squares is complete.

***

Having slipped five shirts out of the bag and into the armoury, Jason’s able to finish off the backing for the quilt and get it all sewn together and edged within a few days. He tests the softness by stripping down to his boxers and wrapping it around him one night. It’s soft and fluffy against his skin, and big enough that Dick will be able to wrap it around himself several times. In fact he could probably wrap it around them both several times. He even sneaks it into their bedroom to see how it looks on their bed. It covers the bed completely, draping over the sides to hit the floor on three sides. Now it’s just a matter for finding the right time to give Dick the thing. The opportunity comes up on a night so dark and rainy that neither of them are willing to patrol.

“Little wing, come spend time with me!” Dick pleads while Jason’s busy finishing washing up the dishes. Honestly, sometimes Jason feels like he’s being groomed to take over Alfred’s job and he doesn’t like it one bit.

“I was gonna finish reading my book.” Jason says, drying off his hands on the unused dish towel.

“You can do that. I want to cuddle with you! I can catch up on some tv while you read...” Dick says, giving Jason his best puppy dog eyes. Jason gives him a flat stare in return until the telltale signs of a pout begin on Dick’s mouth.

“Fine, but I swear if you try to watch Real Housewives of New Jersey while I’m there I’m-” Jason gets interrupted by Dick.

“Gonna throw me off the couch? Yes, I know, Jay. I won’t I promise. I know you hate that show.” Dick finishes for him.

“I’ll get my book then.” Jason walks out of the kitchen and heads towards the bedroom.

“Can you grab me a blanket? It’s a little chilly.” Dick says, giving Jason the perfect opening.

“Sure.” Jason detours into the armoury, grabbing the quilt while Dick’s busy turning on the tv in the living room. Dick’s kicked off his shoes and is curled up waiting for him on the couch when he walks in. He shifts over as Jason sits in the end seat, waiting for Dick to curl up in his arms. When Dick’s basically using Jason as a backrest, Jason unfolds the quilt and throws it over the two of them, covering them completely with it.

“Jason? What the hell is this?” Dick sounds confused, because trained by the world’s second greatest detective, folks. (Number one still being Detective Chimp, and Jason still gets an unreasonable amount of glee from that fact. Petty, thy name is Jason Todd.)

“It’s a quilt, dumbass.” Jason rolls his eyes at the back of Dick’s head where he can safely get away with it without ending up sleeping on the couch at night. 

“I can see that. We don’t own a quilt!” Dick says, tone a little exasperated. Jason grins in amusement at the slight frustration he’s causing.

“We do now.” Jason shrugs, and Dick pulls his arm out from under the quilt to run his fingers over the topside.

“Wait, that’s my logo!” Dick runs his fingers over the outstretched blue wings on black. “Jay, where did you get this? It’s amazing. I love it.” 

“Made it.” Jason mumbles, opening his book and shoving his face into it, vaguely embarrassed.

“You made this? Holy hell, Jason this is so good!” Dick exclaims, lifting the quilt up to stare at the stitching close up. “Wait... I recognise that panel. Is this made of my shirts?”

“Entirely. I told you you had too many.” Jason tucks the quilt back down around Dick’s shoulders, feeling the softness.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe you stole all my shirts to make a quilt!” Dick laughs, and Jason feels that last bit of tension in him evaporate at the fact Dick’s not mad he’s to blame for the missing clothes. “And it’s so cosy! And well made. When did you even learn to sew?”

“Around.” Jason shrugs, turning a page in his book despite the fact he’s not actually reading it. He’s so relieved Dick likes it, he doesn’t want to ruin the moment by telling him exactly where he learnt to sew.

“This is perfect. Thank you, Jay.” Dick hums in pleasure, wrapping the quilt more securely around them both.

“You’re welcome. Now shut up, I’m trying to read.” Jason tries to hide his smile behind the pages of his book, but Dick pushes it down and kisses his cheek, happiness radiating off him like sparkles.

***

Dick ends up using the quilt almost nightly. Jason’s glad he likes it so much. Every time he wraps it around himself he begins to smile, relaxing and actually resting for once. It’s so noticeable, that one night, when Dick won’t take a break from a particular difficult case, no matter how much Jason tries to cajole him into resting, or eating something, Jason lets his frustration get the better of him, and he ends up pulling the quilt out from its resting place under the coffee table and throws it over Dick with no warning.

Dick, true to every other time he’s had the quilt over him, goes nearly instantly boneless and when Jason pulls the edge of the quilt back over Dick’s head, Dick’s eyes are heavy-lidded and the frown that had taken up a semi-permanent residence between his brows has vanished. Jason’s never seen him slip into sub space so quickly or easily before, Dick doesn’t even complain or squirm away from him when Jason takes the opportunity to wrap the quilt around Dick a little better. Dick’s calm and content, and Jason wants to let the moment continue for as long as he can. So he picks Dick up in a princess carry, and takes him off to bed. Dick sleeps through the night, wrapped up in the blue quilt. 

Every other time Jason tries it, the same result happens. It takes a few times before Dick cottons on to the fact that Jason’s using it as a shortcut to make him take care of himself.

“I’m honestly so affronted right now.” Dick complains as Jason carries him to bed, for once not so deep into sub space that he isn’t aware that Jason’s doing it deliberately. “If my quilt didn’t smell so good, and I was less relaxed I’d totally argue with you about how sneaky you’ve been.”

“I wouldn’t have to be sneaky if you’d take better care of yourself.” Jason smirks as Dick stares up at him with the glare of week old kitten being moved when it doesn’t want to be.

“Rude and, well, I guess it’s accurate.” Dick sighs, stretching out on the bed as Jason gently lays him down. But Dick can’t help smiling as Jason crawls under the quilt with him, and then over him, between his legs, resting his arms either side of his head and leaning down to press kisses over his cheeks and the tip of his nose and the edges of his ears. Dick sighs happily, wrapping his arms around Jason. The quilt’s covering them both completely like a tent, creating a private world for just the two of them that smells like sunshine and dreams. “One day you’re going to tell me how you got this to smell so good, little wing...” 

“I could say something sappy like ‘love’, and you know the best part, Dickie? No one would ever believe you.” Jason whispers as he watches Dick slowly succumb to sleep. It’s something precious to know that Dick loves and trusts him enough to be that vulnerable in front of him and Jason can’t help smiling.

“Mmm goin’ to argue ‘bout it in th’ mornin’...” Dick mumbles, slurring his words the more he slips under. 

“Sure you will, Dickie. Sure you will.” Jason snorts softly, running his fingers through Dick’s hair, and feeling his heart swell as Dick instinctively moves his head into Jason’s petting fingers in his sleep. It’s so damn cute Jason can hardly stand it.


	2. Quilt Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason’s made Dick an awesome quilt. Tim wants one too. But Jason refuses to make him one. What do?

Dick’s looking forward to tonight. Not only is Tim staying the night, after way too long since their last brotherly bonding session, but Jason’s agreed to stay in as well. Two of his most favourite people in one room? It’s going to be great. As long as Tim and Jason don’t start arguing, that is. Which Dick can admit is very likely. They get along better these days, but Jason’s always slightly tense around Tim, and Tim’s still kind of wary around Jason. 

If Dick weren’t aware how annoying Jason finds it when he comments on Tim and Jason’s relationship, or lack thereof, he’d say how much like a typical older brother Jason is around Tim. Or at least what tv tends to show as an older brother, uninterested and trying to put as much distance between him and his younger brother as possible, but still would kick the shit out of anyone giving the younger sibling a hard time. The one time Dick had tried to bring it up, Jason had dismissed the idea with an angry scoff and a ‘We are _not_ brothers, Goldie.’ Dick’s still not entirely sure if Jason was just referring to him and Tim or including Dick in that, and he’s not going to ask now. He doesn’t want to dash the last bit of hope in his heart that Jason will one day agree that they’re all family.

Tonight is going to be movie madness. Trying to fit in as many movies as they can before they all fall asleep, they’ve all picked two and Dick can’t wait to see what the others have chosen to complement his choice of The Shape of Water and Lady Bird. Jason flops down on to the couch, and the two dvd’s he’s chosen land on the coffee table. Dick’s amused by the fact that Jason still likes dvd’s over Netflix, he doesn’t even have his own Netflix account which boggles Dick’s mind some. Dick has an account, despite how unused it usually is. Hell, even _Bruce_ has his own Netflix account. Which, okay, yes, Selina had to bully him into it, but the point still stands! 

Dick’s actually pleasantly surprised by Jason’s choices. He’s heard really good things about Coco, and Star Wars is an old favourite. Jason throws his arm over the back of the couch, letting his thumb rub little circles into Dick’s shoulder, the way he tends to when he doesn’t feel comfortable making an obvious display of affection, but still can’t quite keep his hands to himself. Dick never complains about it though, he loves to soak up the touches like a sponge.

Tim’s already curled up in the armchair, flicking through the films on offer, reading the summaries before scrolling on to the next one. Eventually he settles on The Cloverfield Paradox. Dick notices Tim reaching for his quilt and something chilly and possessive runs down his spine.

“Uh, Tim? That’s my little wing quilt. You have to use something else.” Dick says, feeling slightly guilty but not enough that he’ll let anyone but himself, and occasionally Jason, use it.

“Your what now?” Tim says, looking over at Dick, thoroughly confused. His hand’s hovering over the quilt and Dick snatches it away to pull it out over his lap.

“My little wing quilt. Jason made it for me.” Dick strokes the quilt. It’s still so soft and fluffy and smells like home even after all the use it’s had.

“You made Dick a quilt?” Tim’s looking over at Jason with an amused smirk on his face. “You’re a regular little homemaker aren’t you, Jason.”

“Will you two shut up, I’m trying to watch the movie here. Fucking hell.” Jason says, ignoring Tim’s dig. Dick decides that Jason’s going to get a thank you blow job for that tomorrow morning.

“Yes, he made me a quilt. Yes, it’s awesome. No, you can’t use it.” Dick says, unfolding the quilt to throw it over his and Jason’s laps. “You can use one of the blankets behind you.” Tim rolls his eyes, but does just that. 

“Okay, so what do I have to do to get a quilt?” Tim says about ten minutes later, when he realises that Jason’s quietly picked up a book, clearly unimpressed with Cloverfield.

“Nothing. I’m not stealing your clothes. They’re awful and too damn ugly.” Jason says distracted by his book. Tim looks confused.

“I, uh, I had way too many blue shirts, so Jason made the quilt with all the ones I didn’t need.” Dick says, and Tim looks thoughtful.

“Huh. Upcycling. Well, that’s uh... good.” Tim nods, and then the penny drops. “Wait, what do you mean my clothes are awful and ugly?”

“What I said.” Jason says, pulling his nose out of his book and rolling his eyes at Tim.

“You’re seriously saying my clothes are worse than _Dick’s_!” Tim says, affronted.

“Because they are. Dick’s clothes are fine on their own, he just can’t put an outfit together to save his life. Your clothes are terrible on their own _or_ mixed together.” Jason shoves his nose back into his book, ending the conversation.

***

Tim stalks into the diner and thumps heavily into the booth in a fit of pique. Stephanie and Kon follow after him trading glances as they slide into their seats.

“Okay, I’ll bite the bullet.” Steph says, picking up a menu and not reading it, because she’s going to order the same thing she always does when she comes here. “What’s got your panties in a twist, oh boy wonder?”

“It’s nothing.” Tim sighs deeply, staring at the table top like it holds the secrets of the universe. “Really guys. Jason said something and he’s wrong so it doesn’t matter. Right?”

“Uh. Sure? What did he say?” Kon smiles at the passing waitress, giving her a wink.

“Ah, _fine_. He said my clothes are worse than _Dick’s_! I mean, I’m no fashionista, but I definitely dress better than Dick, right?” Tim says, while Steph and Kon share a despairing look that Tim completely misses. “Don’t I, Steph? Kon? Come on guys!”

“Uh, sure, Tim. Sure.” Kon says, trying very hard not to stare at the eye-bleedingly bad t-shirt Tim’s currently wearing. 

“What he said.” Steph nods, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. 

“Hah, I knew Jason was just being petty.” Tim grabs a menu and relaxes now he’s had the much needed validation. Steph shakes her head and Kon tries clasps his hands together under the table to stop himself from face-palming.

***

Seconds after Jason’s finished his tea, and Alfred’s taken his cup to wash up, Damian comes skidding into the kitchen, stopping just short of where Jason’s sitting.

“Todd! I demand you make me a quilt!” Damian puts his hands on his hips, planting his feet as if he’s about to start a fight.

“First off, no. And secondly, that’s how we ask for things around here now?” Jason says, glancing over at Alfred’s amused face.

“Drake was babbling on about how you made Grayson a quilt, and as much as I tried to tune him out he wouldn’t shut up about how you said his clothes were terrible.” Damian continues as if Jason hadn’t spoken. “How can he not know his clothes are eyesores? Does he never look in a mirror? Then again, if I were him, I wouldn’t want to see me either...”

“I’m not making you a quilt, brat.” Jason tries again.

“But my clothes are much better. And I still have all those shirts from Grayson that don’t fit me. And it would annoy Drake no end.” Damian says, leaning into Jason’s personal space.

“Yanno, brat, if you’d lead with that I’d have said yes. As it is, I’m gonna go one better.” Jason says, leaning into Damian’s space in retaliation. “I’m gonna teach _you_ to make your own.”

“TT. Acceptable.” Damian leans back and then turns on his heel, walking away. “Come along then, Todd!” Jason stares after him and then looks aver to Alfred silently asking for help.

“Well, I must say, it’s nice to see you boys bonding without bloodshed.” Alfred smiles and Jason sighs.

“Oh, there’s definitely going to be bloodshed. I just can’t guarantee it’s going to be from pricked fingers...” Jason says dryly as he gets to his feet and saunters after Damian. 

Damian’s sorting through the large pile of shirts when Jason walks into his bedroom. He’s pulled out about twelve shirts by the time Alfred joins them with a large pile of wadding and a sewing machine.

“That’s not going to be enough, brat. We need backing material too.” Jason says, taking the machine from Alfred, who sets the wadding down and leaves with a fond smile.

“It isn’t?” Damian blinks down at the large pile. “I have a blanket I don’t use very often. I suppose that would do.”

“Sounds good.” Jason shrugs, setting up the machine and grabbing the pair of scissors to cut up the shirts. Damian drops the blanket next to the pile, and grabs another pair of scissors to help. “We’re gonna use the simplest pattern for this, because otherwise it’ll take fucking weeks to make.”

“Bugger that, I don’t want to spend that much time with you.” Damian scoffs, cutting the shirts up as quickly as he can.

“Same, brat, same. And watch your fucking language.” Jason snorts, piling his squares up.

“Oh shut up, you fucking muppet.” Damian says with exasperation, throwing a cut up square at him. Jason takes that square and adds it to his pile.

“So, am I Animal or Rizzo the Rat?” Jason says, curiousity getting the better of him.

“Animal.” Damian says after a few moments of consideration, smirking like the demon Jason calls him. “He suits the level of your intelligence.”

“Ahh, nice. He was always my favourite.” Jason grins, and Damian shakes his head pretending to be despairing, but Jason can see the hint of a smile on his lips. They fall into silence as they keep working. With the blanket as backing and the wadding Alfred’s given them, it takes a while, but a much shorter amount of time to lay out the squares for the quilt. They’re still short a central panel though.

“Drake said Grayson’s quilt has the Nightwing logo in the middle.” Damian says, once they’ve laid out all the other panels.

“Yeah. What d’ya want in yours?” Jason stretches his arms up feeling the crack in his muscles as he does.

“TT. I don’t want to copy Grayson’s. But I don’t want the Robin logo either. Batman?” Damian muses. “No, I don’t want Batman.” He looks over at Jason and for once he looks his age. Jason’s reminded just how young Damian really is.

“Wait here. I got something you might like.” Jason stands up and slips out of Damian’s room along the hall to the bedroom that hasn’t been his since he died. He rifles through his dresser drawer, and sure enough, there’s the shirt he never got to wear. Taking it from the dresser and shutting the drawer, he heads back to Damian’s room. “So, I never wore this, and well, never gonna. Might as well put it to use. If you want.”

“Ah, the Amazon. That’s acceptable.” Damian hums, considering. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s definitely not gonna fit.” Jason holds the Wonder Woman t-shirt up against his shoulders and it only covers about two thirds of them.

“Alright then, let’s get to work.” Damian says with a strangely pleased gleam in his eye.

***

Dick’s already wrapped up in his quilt in bed when Jason finally makes it home after a long day of quilt making. Jason strips off and slides under the covers, stretching out on his back with a satisfied hum. Dick unbundles himself enough to scoot closer and lay his head on Jason’s shoulder, laying his arm over Jason’s middle.

“You’re back late. I was expecting you hours ago.” Dick says with an amused tone. “Alfred called me and said you were bonding with Damian!”

“I guess we just needed to bond through bloodshed?” Jason says, pushing his arm under Dick’s neck to trail a finger down his spine. “Not that there was any actual bloodshed. Our calluses are too thick for the needles to poke through.”

“So you really _were_ making Damian a quilt? Little wing, I’m so proud of you.” Dick smiles at Jason brightly and kisses him on the cheek. “Is it as good as mine?”

“No, yours is definitely the best. But Damian made it himself, I just supervised.” Jason shrugs as best he can with Dick’s weight on half his body. “You’ll never guess what he’s got as the middle panel though.”

“Nightwing.” Dick says confidently, and then looks surprised at Jason shaking his head. “Robin?” Jason shakes his head again and smiles. “Okay, from that look I’m guessing it’s not Batman... If it were Red Hood you’d have crowed about it before you even got in bed so... No idea.”

“Wonder Woman.” Jason says smug and amused.

“Really? I didn’t realise Damian liked her so much.” Dick taps Jason’s chest idly with his fingertips. 

“Uh, well, we’d run out of material from your shirts, and I had this t-shirt in my room. So, Wonder Woman.” Jason says, seeing the gleam in Dick’s eyes that usually means he’s about to tease someone about their crush. Damian probably deserves the teasing, but Dick, like an elephant, doesn’t forget, and Jason doesn’t want to be the cause for years of annoyance accidentally. He’d rather it was deliberate, thank you very much.

“You got him a shirt from your room? Oh wow, yeah, no wonder Damian went for it.” Dick raises his eyebrows at Jason.

“I get the feeling that’s meant to mean something.” Jason says, not understanding at all.

“Okay, so Bruce had your room pretty much locked up, unchanged, like a memorial? And the few times I’ve seen Damian be curious and try to look around it, he pretty much got his head bitten off by Bruce.” Dick winces, remembering it. “So, for you to go in there and give him something? That’s got to mean a lot. Bruce can’t complain because _you_ gave it to him, and it’s something that no one else can have either.”

“Huh, guess that explains why he didn’t refuse.” Jason feels torn about the whole former room being a mausoleum. On the one hand, he hates going in there, and the idea of someone rifling through his childhood things makes him uncomfortable. On the other, he wishes that they’d emptied the room once he came back to life.

“You know who’ll complain?” Dick levels Jason with a serious look. “Tim.”

“Ugh.” Jason clearly doesn’t care about Tim getting a quilt just because both of his brothers have one.

“Don’t ugh me. Tim’ll get jealous if everyone else has a quilt and he doesn’t.” Dick presses the issue.

“ _I_ don’t have a quilt. Alfred doesn’t have a quilt. Bruce certainly doesn’t have one.” Jason retorts, also not caring if Tim gets jealous either.

“Oh, you know what I mean. Can’t you make him one?” Dick trails his fingers over Jason’s chest seductively, pouting up at him.

“No.” Jason says firmly.

“I’ll be really good for you?” Dick promises, and Jason snorts, because well...

“You’ll do that anyway.” Jason points out. Dick really does love being a good sub for Jason.

“Okay, okay... You can take me to that club that you’ve wanted to go to.” Dick says, hopefully.

“Club?” Jason’s not a big fan of clubbing, Dick knows. He must be confused why Dick offering that as incentive.

“Y’know, the one that I have to wear your collar to get into.” Dick smirks, pressing a kiss to Jason’s shoulder and looking up at him through his long lashes.

“Wait, seriously?” Jason shifts to look at Dick’s face better. “I mean, seriously?”

“Yes.” Dick grins, and Jason rolls the both of them over, so that he’s between Dick’s legs and caging him down on the bed. His eyes are blown wide, barely any blue visible, like twin black holes of lust. Dick feels a thrill go up and down his spine; that look promises him something special. Usually Dick doesn’t wear a collar, only on special occasions, and always as a surprise for Jason. He never asks for it; Dick thinks Jason’s embarrassed at how much he’s likes it. Probably something to do with the unspoken rivalry between Jason and Bruce have over Dick that they both think he hasn’t noticed is ongoing. Bruce doesn’t like how open they are about their lifestyle, blaming Jason. Jason was offended enough to play the bad guy and argue with Bruce over it. The worst part is that it was Dick who wanted to be open, Jason took a while to feel comfortable with.

“Okay. I’ll do it. Now be good for me.” Jason takes hold of both of Dick’s wrist and lifts them up, pinning them down above Dick’s head and giving them the little squeeze that means keep them there. Dick smiles, knowing he’s about to get the kissing of his life. 

***

Monthly movie night rolls around again, seemingly quicker than ever. Dick can’t help but be pleased that not only is Jason there for a second month in a row, but Damian’s agreed to come too! They’ve got a stack of dvd’s, three huge bowls of popcorn, an assortment of drinks just waiting to be drunk, and a long list of things on Netflix cued up and ready to go. All they really need to do is make themselves comfortable, and try to stay awake. 

Jason’s sitting on one end of the couch, body tilted to face the rest of the room, feet propped up on the corner of the coffee table, and honestly, he looks so comfy and relaxed that Dick doesn’t know how anyone could defy the impulse to crawl up next to him and curl up in the space of his arms. So he doesn’t. He does however, out of respect for Damian and Tim, refrain from actually sitting in Jason’s lap, and settles for stretching his legs out along the rest of the couch, resting against Jason’s side.

Damian claims the other end of the couch, pulling his legs up to his chest, one arm slung around his knees, taking up as little space as he can with Dick’s bony feet poking him in the ankles. Tim, proving he’s still got most of the sense he was born with that hasn’t been beaten out of him by years of crime-fighting, takes the armchair again. 

Tim grabs the remote, and starts up the first choice of the night, Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone. They’d all managed to agree on it, because Damian has never seen it before; and as Dick had said ‘that was just a crime!’ Dick drags his quilt out over his legs, and with a small smile directed towards Jason, allows him a corner to cover his lap. It’s as warm and snuggly as ever, the fresh smell still there, despite the daily use. One day he’ll get Jason to tell him how he manages it, but for tonight, he’s content to just push his nose into the edge and inhale deeply.

Damian looks over at them and rolls his eyes at the contented look on Dick’s face and the amused one on Jason’s. He leans forward and Dick blinks as he drags a similar looking quilt out of the bag at his feet. Damian wraps it around his shoulders with a smug little smirk, mostly obscuring the wonder woman panel. Dick has to admit that Damian did a good job with Jason overseeing him. Tim turns to look and his face does some funny exercises trying to decide on an expression. It leaps from confused to surprised to pissed before blanking out impressively.

“So you made _Damian_ a quilt too?” Tim mostly manages to keep any emotion out of his voice, but Dick can hear the hurt and anger creeping in at the end.

“Nope.” Jason says drawing the word out with a roll of his eyes.

“I made it myself.” Damian declares, loudly. “Todd gave some cursory supervision, I’ll admit. But I did all the work and I had all the materials for it, since Grayson’s hopeless and had to give away far too many clothes.”

“ _Really_. You expect me to believe you made that yourself?” Tim scoffs, staring at the tv screen angrily. “You’ve told me better lies, you know.”

“Tim, hey! It’s the truth, alright, little brother? You can ask Alfred if you don’t believe us. I promise, Jason didn’t make Damian’s quilt.” Dick says, trying to smooth out any arguments before they truly begin.

“Seriously, Replacement. The demon brat put in all the work. All I did was tell him what to do, and then enjoy his grumbling while he did.” Jason adds. “Okay, maybe I did a few of the rows on the sewing machine to start him off, but it really was mostly him.”

“Ugh, fine, whatever. I don’t care.” Tim grumbles, shifting awkwardly in his armchair.

“If you’re cold, you should use one of the blankets behind you.” Dick says, barely able to downplay his excitement. He can’t wait to see Tim’s face in a few moments.

“I’m fine, Dick! Stop fussing.” Tim scowls, hugging himself tighter.

“Drake, stop being a moron and grab a blanket. It’s even more painful than usual to look at you squirming.” Damian says, and Dick looks over at Damian, confused. He didn’t think Damian was in on the surprise.

“Just take the top one, before Dick smothers you with his overbearing big brother-ness.” Jason leans forward to take a handful of popcorn and throws one piece right at Tim’s forehead. It rebounds off and into his lap and Tim scowls down at it hard.

“Fine. But only to shut you all up.” Tim reaches behind him and grabs the top one off the pile. He pulls it into his lap and unfurls it and goes utterly still and silent. Dick can’t help bouncing in excitement as the look on Tim’s face goes from pissed off to surprise to unbearably touched. Dick thinks he can see a few tears well up in Tim’s eyes.

“You...” Tim chokes out. “You guys...” and the look on his face makes Dick throw back his quilt and get up and go over to hug him tightly.

“You didn’t really think we’d leave you out did you?” Dick says, gently stroking at the mostly black quilt, decorated with all the logos of Tim’s closest friends, Bart, Kon, Cassie, Stephanie, Cass and of course, his own.

“Thanks. I...” Tim wipes at his face. “No really, thanks, Jason. You don’t know what this means to me.”

“You’re welcome, Drake. Now can everyone shut up, so we can watch Damian rip this film to shreds? We can? _Great_!” Jason huffs, but the look on his face is pleased. 

Dick moves back to crawl under his perfect little wing quilt, even if the rest of the night devolves into the usual yelling match that happens when Damian, Tim and Jason are within fifty feet of each other, tonight will always live in his memories as perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All sub types taken from www.submissiveplayground.com/the-results/ Although Player has been renamed little boy and Naughty Naughty Naughty to bratty sub for the purposes of this fic. ;)


End file.
